Our Seventh Year
by Kari Draven
Summary: It's the Marauders seventh year. It seems like everyone is in love. But this is also when Dumbledore started the OOTP. What new things and adventures will this year hold?
1. Chapter 1: A little secret revealed

"Sirius Black!" Shouted a girl with short black spiky boyish hair and silver eyes. "Huh?" sounded a confused boy with black hair as he turned around. SMACK! "OW! SERAS! Why'd you slap me?" Sirius asked. Sirius Black and Seras Victoria were waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. It was their seventh year.

"You didn't send me one letter this summer." Seras said with her arms crossed. The two had been dating now since the end of their fifth year. "I'm sorry Seras honestly." Sirius replied. Sirius honestly didn't know why he had asked her out. Ok he did. Sirius smiled remembering when he first met her. She had shoulder length purple hair and how hyper she was. He loved her ever since he had met her. It just took him a while to realize it.

"I was worried." Seras hugged Sirius. "I love you. You do remember that out anniversary is today?" Seras said. "Yup. It's been exactly seven years since we met." Sirius said. He kissed Seras. "I got you a present." He said letting go and handing Seras a black bag. Seras grinned and opened it. "CHOCOLATE FROGS!" she shouted happily. "I remember you eating those when we met." "YUP!" Seras said hugging Sirius again.

"Oui Sirius. I didn't know you and Seras were dating." Said a familiar voice. Seras quickly let go of Sirius. Seras and Sirius still hadn't revealed they were dating. "We're not." Seras said quickly too quick. "Yeah James we're not dating." Sirius said just as quick. "Don't lie. I heard you too. I heard the whole conversation. And when you planning to tell Remus and I?" James asked with his arms crossed.

Remus Lupin approached. "Tell you and me what?" Remus asked. "Sirius and Seras are dating." James said smirking. Remus's eyes went wide. "THEY'RE DATING!?" Remus shouted shocked. "Yup and apparently for a while now." James said as the train arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: A train ride to be remembered

Sirius and Seras sat next to each other in a compartment with Remus and James. The two were uncomfortable being stared at. The most they did was held hands. Seras got up. "Um....I'll be right back." Seras said. "Yeah, me too." Sirius said following her. James looked at Remus. "Poor Sirius. He just had to date Seras." He said.

Sirius and Seras went in another compartment. Shame they forgot to lock it. The two began kissing and hugging when Peter came in. "SIRIUS! SERAS!" Peter shouted. Sirius and Seras stopped and moved apart. "James and Remus said you two were a couple. I wasn't surprised but still this! This is too much!" Peter shouted.

"Oh shut up Peter." Sirius said just as Remus and James arrived. "What is it Peter?" James asked. "I found the two snogging!" Peter screamed. "SIRIUS!" Remus shouted. Seras moved to Sirius's lap as Peter, Remus, and James plopped down.

Everyone was silent. Seras hugged Sirius and he hugged her back. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "So how are things going with you and Mila?" Sirius asked James. "Oh, fine. Lily still hasn't found out. Then again we only started dating this summer and it's only to make Lily jealous." James said with a grin.

"That's really mean James." Remus said. "Then again what else can I expect from you?" He added. They all laughed, except James. "It's not that funny." He grumbled. The compartment door opened again. "I just came to warn you that you shouldn't scream so loudly." Said a red headed girl with green eyes, "People are all wondering what's going on and some people are angry because they are trying to study."

"Lily!" James said excitedly. "Hello James." Lily said. She nodded to everyone as she greeted them. "Seras, Sirius, Peter, Remus." She said with a soft smile. "So what IS all the racket about anyway?" Lily asked. "Seras and Sirius are dating." Peter replied. "And then I caught them snogging."

"That's no surprise. Seras, James, and Sirius were always close. And Seras and Sirius were the closest. And there personalities are rather close." Lily said. "Ok. Ok we get it." James said. Remus smiled. Peter sighed and Sirius and Seras kissed. Love was here

Peter looked at James. "Hey Lily did you her about James's girlfriend Mila?" Peter asked. "J-J-James has a g-girlfriend?" Lily studdered. Lily wondered why. Just then she realized she actually like him. "I have a boyfriend and it's..Peter." Lily said thinking quickly. She grabbed Petter's hand. "Come on boo." She said dragging him out.

Sirius, Remus, and Seras burst out laughing. James scratched his head. He didn't see what was so amusing.


	3. Chapter 3: Seras's Tears, James's Fears

They all arrived at Hogwarts at last. Sirius and Seras held hands as the two made there way to the carriages. At last the found James, Peter, and Remus. James glared at Seras. "We'd invite you to sit but Sirius is going to fill the last spot." He said rather rudely. Remus noticed James's glare. "Be nice. I already told you that Seras will not try and keep Sirius away from us. She is our friend." Remus whispered in James's ear.

Seras didn't say anything. She turned around and began toward another carriage. Sirius looked at James. "I'm going to see if she's alright. She looked upset." Sirius said. Then he began walking after her. Remus stood up. "I'm going too!" Remus called to Sirius. He jogged over to him.

"Don't worry James. I won't leave you." Peter said. "Yeah, whatever." James replied. Lily looked in. "Can I sit? Almost all the other carriages are full." Lily said. James nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Seras...you ok?" Sirius asked as he finally found her compartment. "I'm fine." Seras said softly. "James didn't mean it you know." Remus said as he poked his head in. Sirius was sitting next to Seras. He rubbed her arm. Remus looked at Seras. "I know. It was kind of hurtful with all the other stuff going on." Seras muttered.

"What stuff?" Sirius asked gently pulling her closer to him. "Well Denny is sick with a really high fever so he has to stay at St. Mungo's and the doctors don't think he'll make it. He's only four you know. Then Leiko, my mother, had to leave and go back to Japan because my grandmother was killed. Tristen, my dad, is fixing to get fired because he's missing allot of work. He hasn't left Denny accept to shower and change clothes." Seras finished

Sirius hugged Seras tightly. Remus lowered his head slightly. Seras started crying. Sirius wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Seras, please stop crying. Everything will be ok."


	4. Chapter 4: A small Marauder's Chat

After everything was cleaned up and they were told this year's password they entered the Gryffindor Common. Seras was tired so Sirius gave her a good night kiss. She went up stairs to the Girls Dorm. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all sat down.

"Sirius, did you tell Seras about…my condition?" Remus asked now. "No. It's your secret not mine. If you want me to tell her I will." Sirius said. "Not now, I need to think on it." Remus said. Sirius nodded. Then he looked at James.

"Why are you being so mean to Seras?" Sirius asked James. "Is it because you think I'll spend more time with her than you guys?" James grunted. "You know James, Seras is our friend. She has been. She wouldn't ever try to break our friendship and you know that. Besides, I don't get angry when you go off to chase Lily."

Peter spoke up. "Sirius, the other reason he's mad is because...well, you got the girl you wanted. James still hasn't." James nodded. Then he got up. "Night guys." He said walking off. "I'm going to go to bed too." Remus said. "I need all the rest I can before the full moon."

Peter then left with out a word. Sirius sat there for hours wondering what he should do. Finally, he went to the Boy Dorm and went to sleep.

(Note: I'm going to make a follow up. It's after Sirius died.))


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius's Mother

Sirius woke up late the next day. James grinned at Sirius telling him that he had missed breakfast. Then he dropped a letter at Sirius. "It's from you mother." Sirius looked at the letter nervously. He opened it slowly and read it sullenly.

_Dear Sirius, _

_We're so proud you ran away. We couldn't be happier. What we don't like is you new girlfriend in the Gryffindor house of yours, Stupid or something like that. The good thing is you won't have to worry about dating her anymore. We sent her a letter in your name letting her know that you hate her and don't like her._

_Love,_

_You're Mother._

Sirius dropped the note. "James, we have to find Seras right now." "Why?" James asked. Sirius shoved the note at James. "Oh my god! Your mother is so cruel. Why would she do something like that?" James asked retardedly. "Because she enjoys torturing me now come on." Sirius said running down to the common room. He had on his robes still. (He didn't change out of them before he went to bed.)

Seras wasn't in the common room. Sirius ran frantically to find her and James ran behind him when they met up with Remus. "Hey." Remus said looking at the two oddly. "Hey…Remus…have you…seen…Seras?" Sirius asked out of breath. "Yeah she's in the library. She seems upset. What happened?" Remus asked.

"My mother did a horrible thing." Sirius said running to the library. James told Remus what the letter said. Remus was shocked. "Gawd, I knew his mother was wicked but this, this is insanity!" Remus said before James and Remus went after Sirius.

Sirius found Seras at last. He felt in his pocket. There was a ring there. It was gold with demons and a violet stone in the middle. He was going to give it to her during the first dance of the year. But now seemed like a better time.

Sirius held the ring for a moment. He had saved up his money for a while to buy it. "Seras." He said softly touching her shoulder. "Hi Sirius." She said sniffling. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked. "Well at first I was upset, then, I realized that you couldn't have written this. I know your handwriting." Seras said as she gazed at his clenched hands.

"What's wrong?" Seras asked. "It was my mother." Sirius said dryly. Seras frowned. "Oh. The Sirius opened his hand and showed Seras the ring. Seras stare dat you. "I was going to give it to you at a party or dance but now seems a good time." Sirius said smiling. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"You didn't have to give me this." Seras said. "I know but I love you Seras." Sirius said smiling. He and she hugged. For a moment they rocked back and forth and he rubbed her back. He kissed her. A horde of his fan club girls had surrounded them and even some boys.

Remus and James had arrived. "Go away this is not a show folks. Get away." Remus said. James went over to Seras and Sirius. "If you two want sometime alone you guys could go to the broom closet. You have the keys Sirius." James whispered. Seras and Sirius laughed. "I think we're done for now." Sirius said.

"I want to swim in the lake." Seras said. Remus glanced at Seras. "As a prefect I don't think that's a good idea…"Remus said. "We'll swim in the lake tonight Seras but at the moment we have quidditch practice." Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes. What could he do to stop thm?


	6. Chapter 6: Remus's Strange Behavior

After a long day of Quidditch practice Sirius and Seras had left each other. Seras went back to the library when she saw Remus. Remus had seen her too. Seras went over. "Hey Seras" Remus said smiling. "Hi Remus." She replied.

Remus and Seras stared at each other for a moment before Remus pressed his lips to hers. Seras wanted to pull away but her body won't let her. Remus did pull away though. "I…I'm sorry Seras. Seras blinked at Remus.

Remus got up but sat down this time closer to Seras. He kissed her again only longer. It was already getting dark out so no one was in the library. Before Seras knew it she and Remus were hiding behind a book case.

Remus kissed Seras's neck and then back to her lips. Only problem was Seras wouldn't fight. Her body wouldn't let her. He french kissed her what was worse is she couldn't stop herself from ding it back.

Seras was pushed up to a book case. Remus was kissing her lips. That when they heard a book drop. Remus quickly pulled away. The looked to see it was none other than James. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH PADFOOT'S GIRLFRIEND?"

Remus's face went pale. Seras was about to cry. She covered her face and ran off. Remus looked at James with a frown. "James…I didn't mean to…I didn't realize what I was doing…it's my fault…don't tell Sirius." Remus said.

"Moony…you need to apologize to Seras at least." James said. "I know Prongs…I know…"

(Yes short I know but good.)


End file.
